Want U Back
by Chris Nest
Summary: After deep thought Kick admits he loves Kendall. But sadly he thinks he's to late and is rocked with sadness and guilt. But when Kendall over hears him singing his true feelings will it change? Will he crash and burn or get a happy ending?


Kick was enjoying his day as usual, riding down the street with his skateboard and heading to the park for some freestyle. The sun high in the sky, clear blue skies, the day couldn't be more perfect. The first day of Summer Break, the best day ever without a doubt. But all his plans were shattered when he skidded to a stop at the entrance.

There on a bench was his two rival's Kendall Perkins and Ronaldo Van Hazel hand in hand. He want to get away, to not watch this but his eyes were glued to the couple walking down the smooth path. The soft crunch of the rocks beneath their feet like every shatter and crack in his chest. He couldn't stop his thoughts from saying the same thing they said every time he saw the duo.

"I was too late." He said quietly to himself. He tried for a long, long time to get over her. But her hold on him just dug deeper. He thought he could forget about her with Scarlett but that didn't happen after she left for her show.

With a depressed sigh he hopped on his board and turned to leave when an idea came to him. He looked back to see Kendall quickly turn her head away as if she were looking back at him. She was watching him, how long did she know? He ignored his idea and rode into the park but away from the romantic duo that made his blood boil.

He would never admit it but his rivalry with Ronaldo grew fierce after he started dating Kendall, Kick felt as if he were competing for her. And…he was. He jumped over a bench and landed softly trying to forget his thoughts and failing miserably. He skidded to a stop as a stage with a television, people were singing into a microphone. Karaoke.

Kick didn't sing much but he heard it was a great way to relief stress and that's just what he needed. So digging his board into the ground below, he walked over just as the stranger had finished. People applauded for the person, his gaze fell on Kick. He nodded as if reading Kick's mind, Kick climbed up onto the stage and grabbed the mic, butterflies invaded his stomach as he looked over the huge crowd. All their eyes locked on him.

Kick took a deep breath and looked through the songs, he found the perfect one and turned it one. With a calming exhale he began to sing.

Link to song - watch?v=9zIKN6OavBM

"AAH. Hey, Girl i think I am insane, thought I needed to upgrade. So I went and walked away-way-way. Now I see you've been hanging out with the other dudes in town, lookin like a bunch of clowns clowns clown."

Kick suddenly started feeling a lot better and his nervousness melted away quickly. He got into the song forgetting about the crowd and everyone else.

"Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing things with him. Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me like this, AAH"

"And now he's taking you to every restaurant, and everywhere we went, come on! And now he's taking you to every restaurant. You got me like this, AAH"

Kendall and Ronaldo had just started to walk by when she overheard Kick's voice, his eyes locked with hers and the song blasted the next part. She dragged Ronaldo to the stage and listened to Kick as his singing got louder.

"Girl you can say anything you want, I don't give a sh*t no one else can have you. I want you back, I want you back, wa-want you, want you back, AAH!"

"I broke it off thinkin you'd be cryin, now I feel like sh*t lookin at you flyin. I want you back, I want you back, wa-want you, want you back!"

Kendall was watching Kick now closely and he saw a small glimpse of a smile appear on her face. He continued now having a new reason to pull this off.

"Please, this ain't even jealousy. He don't mean a thing to me, try to rock em girly jeans, jeans, jeans. I clearly didn't think this through. If what iv'e been told is true, I'm not comin after you you you."

Kick pointed to the crowds as the girls sang the female parts of the song for him.

"Remember all the things that you and I did first?"

"_And now I did the same with him!"_

"Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me like this, HUH! And now he's taking you to every restaurant!"

"_And everywhere we went come on!"_

"And now he's taking you to every restaurant, you got me like this, AAH!"

Kick waited and suddenly burst with energy doing flips and tricks as he sang louder and louder. Emotion overflowing like a flood. Nothing could stop him now. Ronaldo looked furious but Kendall on the other hand knew exactly who he was singing about.

"Girl you can say anything you want, I don't give a sh*t no one else can have you. I want you back, I want you back, wa-want you, want you back, AHH!"

"I broke it off thinkin you'd be cryin, now i feel like sh*t lookin at you flyin. I want you back, I want you back, wa-want you want you back!"

Kick skidded to a stop at the edge of the stage as the music slowed down.

"Ooooh-ooooh, I thought you'd still be mine,when I kissed you goodbye oh-oh, oh-oh, ooooh-ooooh. You might be with her, but I still had you first oh-oh, oh-oh…Woops, I was supposed to say him"

"AAH! Girl you can say anything you want, I don't give a sh*t no one else can have you. I want you back, I want you back, I want, I want, I want you back!"

"I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin, now i feel like sh*t lookin at you flyin. I want you back, I want you back, I want, I want, I want you back!"

Kick finished the song and the crowd erupted into applause, he was breathing heavily not believing what he'd just done. Kendall looked at Ronaldo and pulled her hand away from his, she climbed up on stage looking at Kick. Hands on her hips and a glare in her eyes. Kick put his hands behind his back feeling like he'd done something wrong.

The crowd watching the two closely waiting to see how the scene played out. Kendall took a deep breath and asked the question he didn't want to hear.

"Did you mean that, all of it?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah…all of it." Kendall sighed and looked at the crowd and smiled. Kick saw the sparkle in her eyes and before he knew it she had crashed her lips to his for a passionate lip lock. The crowd applauded again seeing the two known rivals finally admit to each other. Kendall pulled away and the two were eye to eye.

"I…I love you Kendall." Kick said slowly. She gasped in shock. "I…Love you to Kick." The two shared another kiss much to the excitement of the crowd. Ronaldo was livid and stomped off not believing that Kick had beaten him again. The future was set for the two young lovebirds but now was the best moment of Kick's life.


End file.
